1. Field
This invention relates to treatments for enhancing the performance of polycrystalline ceramic electrolytes.
2. Prior Art
Treatment of polycrystalline ceramic electrolytes to enhance performance has generally involved storage in a desiccated environment to minimize water uptake and heating in situ in an electrolytic cell to attempt to dehydrate the cell.